dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Caulifla
Caulifla (カウフラ) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who serves as its third strongest warrior. She is the younger sister of Renso who formerly served as a captain for the Sadala Defense Forces and is the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Caulifla is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's existence was on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Her personality is very similar to that of Vegeta as she is very cocky and arrogant to the point that she considers herself to be far superior to the rest of her team-mates. However, Caulifla doesn't underestimate her opponents and shows respect. Caulifla is also very caring as she cares about Cabba and is willing to protect him from any sort of danger. She is also not as ignorant or cocky as Vegeta as she fights with honor and doesn't show fear to any threat towards her or her teammates. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. She also greatly cares about Cabba and Hit and will willingly fight alongside them. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Goku, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Goku promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Goku looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Goku, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Goku aims to see. She also came to respect Goku's youngest son Shido and wants to surpass him in which Shido aims to see. During her meeting with Shido at the Second Tournament of Power, Caulifla is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them and she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes and Shido notes that she is just like him. Powers and Abilities Caulfila is said to have greater potential than her brother Renso and is one of the strongest warriors of Universe 6, second only to Hit. Alongside Cabba, Caulifla was able to hold her own against Vegeta. Caulifla in her Super Saiyan form can also fight on par with Shido in his Suppressed Super Saiyan form. Her power level is about 1,120,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Galick Cannon - Caulifla uses this technique after Cabba taught her. Galick Cannon is performed in a manner identical to the Galick Gun. * Big Bang Crash '- Caulifla's variation of the Big Bang Attack. ' 'First, Caulifla extends his hand forward and forms a red sphere of energy. Then, he shouts ''"Take this!" and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage and even creating a large red dome of energy upon contact. * '''Galactic Buster - Caulifla launches a lime red energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Not only can she control the size of this attack, but she can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. This is Caulifla's ultimate attack. * Kamehameha '''- This is one of Caulifla's signature techniques after Goku and Shido taught it to her. She holds her hands near one of her sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then she throws her palms forward to fire the beam. * '''Crush Cannon - A move in which Caulifla launches several of her signature red energy blasts at the opponent in rapid succession. * Energy Blast - Caulifla's special move, she fires a stream of powerful red ki wave at her opponent. This technique was named and first appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is mistakenly colored orange. ** Combined Energy Wave - Caulifla and Kale in their transformed states combine their green and red Energy Blasts similar to the Final Kamehameha. Transformation Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. She is the first female Super Saiyan to chronologically appear in the series with Kale being the second and Pan being the Third. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. In this form, Caulifla is stronger than Cabba in his base form and can fight almost on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form alongside Cabba. Her power level in this form is about 56,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation sometime after achieving her Super Saiyan form for the first time. In this form, her hair in this spikes up, standing above her shoulders and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, She can fight almost on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Her power level in this form is about 336,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Caulifla achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In this form, Her hair has gone much longer, has no eyebrows on the side and also her power has increased tremendously in which she is now more powerful than his Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, Caulifla can fight on par with Shido in his suppressed Super Saiyan 3 form. His power level in this form is about 1,680,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Caulifla achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape transformation. Caulifla has regained her black hair, but also gained red fur and tail and also is much more powerful than before. It is stated by Cabba that her power as a Super Saiyan 4 is superior to him. In this form, Caulifla can fight on par with Shido in his Suppressed Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form is about 16,800,000,000,000,000. Saiyan Beyond God Caulifla achieved this form, after training with Cabba. Caulifla is able to fully retain the power of a Super Saiyan God through training. Caulifla is also said to be more powerful than her Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Caulfila was able to outmatch Cabba in his Saiyan Beyond God form and can fight on par with Shido in his Suppressed Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level in this form is about 200,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Caulifla achieved this form, after Goku trained her to use the form. Caulifla, like Cabba, like Cabba, gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan in his Saiyan Beyond God Form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Caulifla can fight Shido in his Suppressed Super Saiyan Blue form on equal grounds. His power level in this form is about 82,200,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Caulfila and Cabba - Caulifla shares a close relationship with Cabba, as they often train together. Cabba was the reason Caulifla transformed into a Super Saiyan as he was pretending to insult. After her transformation, Caulifla was grateful towards Cabba and has gained much respect for him. Caulifla and Shido - Caulifla wanted to defeat Shido who is the strongest warrior of Universe 7. She also has much respect for him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 6